


what is he good for, if he just stay spectator of war?

by knightnox



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Fan Comics, Gore, Nonbinary Character, Revenge, Song Lyrics, Trans Female Character, does rachel's brother have a name idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightnox/pseuds/knightnox
Summary: taub sends a message to her ex wife
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tw exposed brains, gore

[.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8PVoJNVX7cs)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> nox swear they fine...🙄 then all of a sudden here come that violent intrusive daydreams 😭😭
> 
> inspired by that hollyleaf animatic


End file.
